


Day 16: Warmth

by Sound_Of_Inspiration



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Plushie Igneel :3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sound_Of_Inspiration/pseuds/Sound_Of_Inspiration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a rather cold evening in December when people were staying inside their houses to huddle together in the warmth of their homes.<br/>Likewise in the household of the Dragneel family where two figures were cuddled close together on one of the couches in the living room. A young man with jet black hair, his eyes the same colour, and a young woman with flowing blond hair and sparkling green eyes.</p><p>"O-Onii-chan...?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 16: Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ guys it’s me again! And this will be my last entry for the Christmas Event from Semegal! :3  
> Today’s prompt is: Person C gets too cold and person A and B warm them up.  
> For this prompt I also tried a ship I never wrote before. Withouth further ado: Here’s the One-Shot! I hope you enjoy it! :3

It was a rather cold evening in December when people were staying inside their houses to huddle together in the warmth of their homes.

Likewise in the household of the Dragneel family where two figures were cuddled close together on one of the couches in the living room. A young man with jet black hair, his eyes the same colour, and a young woman with flowing blond hair and sparkling green eyes.

Her head leaned on said man’s chest while his fingers glided through her long locks. They were not speaking a word as they enjoyed the other’s closeness having had many stressful days through the last weeks barely being able to get a glimpse of each other and at this time of the day it finally seemed to have calmed down.

No one else was calling them. The house was shrouded in silence. Only the ticking of the clock could be heard.

Moving his head slightly the ravenette let his lips brush against the young woman’s forehead leading to her lifting her gaze and staring into his pitch black eyes. “I’m glad we finally have time for each other again, Zeref.” She spoke in a hushed tone so she wouldn’t disturb the comfortable atmosphere.

A rare smile spread on the young man’s features as he nodded slightly whispering just as quiet. “I’m glad too. I missed you, Mavis.” They seemed to get lost in each other’s eyes the moment the last word had left Zeref’s mouth.

Just as he began to lean in and their eye-lids slowly fell shut the sound of little footsteps could be heard in the hallways.

“O-Onii-chan…?” A tiny voice interrupted the couple and let both of them turn their heads in the direction of the door to the living room. Standing in the doorframe was a little child, not older than 5, hugging a dragon plushie close to their body.

A fond smile spread on Zeref’s features as his usually cold irises turned soft, just as they did for Mavis. “Natsu…why are you not asleep, hm?” There was no hint of accusation in his voice, but rather surprise that his little brother was still awake. He had fallen asleep 2 hours ago and was never one to have sleeping troubles.

“I-It’s cold in my room…a-and…and…” The little boy with the pink coloured hair stuttered and hugged his stuffed animal tighter with a sniffle. Untangling himself Zeref got up from the couch after shooting Mavis an apologetic smile. She slightly shook her head understanding the situation.

Crouching down before his baby brother he looked into those innocent eyes while asking in a soft voice. “You don’t want to be alone? Did you have a nightmare again?” All that Natsu could do was nod after a few moments of hesitation before he was suddenly lifted into the air now being carried by the secure arms of his brother.

“Want to cuddle with us for a bit? Hm? I’m sure Mavis has nothing against it…Right?” He ended his question in a careful way looking at his girlfriend. The young blonde shook her head once again before letting her gaze fall on Natsu. “Of course not. What do you say Natsu? Want to be warmed up like by a dragon?” She asked with an excited gleam in her eyes knowing exactly how she could cheer the younger Dragneel up.

And it really worked as the 5 year old looked at her with curious eyes and asked in a tiny voice. “R-Really? Like Igneel?” A humming, affirmative noise left the blonde’s closed mouth as she moved a bit to the side so that Zeref could settle Natsu down in between them.

The child gazed up at both for them for a few minor moments before he let himself fall against his brother’s girlfriend snuggling into her side. Zeref smiled fondly at the sight of his two most precious people in the world cuddled up together.

Sitting down again the ravenette picked up the blanket from behind them to drop it around his and Mavis’ shoulders and fold it securely in front of them so almost all of Natsu’s little body was covered. Carefully sneaking an arm around his girlfriend’s waist he pulled both of them into his body so her head could rest on his shoulder and Natsu could feel the warmth of both enveloping him.

Seconds and minutes of comfortable silence passed as Mavis began to hum a lullaby while Zeref’s fingers stroked through strands of sakura pink hair. Tilting his head to the side a bit he saw his little brothers eye-lids getting heavier and heavier almost falling shut.

Both of the teenagers watched securely over the little boy in their arms while their hands searched their way to each other fingers intertwining and a silent “We’ll protect you!” on their lips as love and care mirrored in their eyes.

They might not have the easiest times here and there. But they were a family and feeling each other’s warmth was the most simple, but the greatest gift they could get these days.

Both of their smiles said it all as Zeref and Mavis looked up from a sleeping Natsu, a tiny, happy smile on his sleeping features, as their lips met in a sweet, tender kiss promising that they would never let anybody of their little family down.

**Author's Note:**

> So...How was my first attempt of writing Zervis?  
> I was so nervous writing it, but I really liked the idea!! So cute! QwQ


End file.
